Come to the Dog side!
by jellyfish'confetti
Summary: What happens when Kagome takes Inuyasha to a store to help her shop. But to get to the store they have to ride a bus? Lets just say Inuyasha starts a new "thing". My first One-shot please R&R!


**HEy EVERYBODY! i love this story. i actually thought about it from my own experience. i was with a friend and we were about to go bowling. Her dad rolled down the roof window (or what ever its called). My friend (I'm gonna call her B-Dawg) hoped up through the window and sat on the top of the car (don't worry, we were in a empty parking lot driving in circles...i cant exactly remember why thought...). I decided i wasn't gonna do this and be the responsible one, but B-dawg pulled me up by force! It was so much fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: how many think i own Inuyasha raise your hand! *Cricket noises* Thats what i thought...  
**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha, who was pouting on the bus seat. I think it was something about the seat hurting his butt or about the hat muffling his hearing, either way…it was a totally one sided conversation. The people murmured around me as they pointed and stared at Inuyasha's red kimono which stuck out like…um…well…like dog ears on a human. I blushed slightly as I realized what they were also whispering about me. The girl who was hanging with the guy who looked like a younger version of Santa.

_Uhg. Why me…?_ I thought. My face started to sweat heavily under everyone's accusing stares. Is it just me or is the bus starting to heat up?

I sigh escaped my lips. I just gave up and reached over Inuyasha (who had the window seat) and opened up the window, letting the breezed whip the hair out of my face and down my sweating body (A/N: if you didn't notice…Inuyasha just got a face full of boobies!). I sat down and let the cool air rush everywhere. And that when I noticed it. Inuyasha stopped grumbling and opened his eyes. The golden orbs peered over at open window, a look of longing in his eyes as he sniffed at the air. Inuyasha stood up suddenly. A stubborn look on his face as he gazed at the window obstinately. _Oh god what is he going to do?_

He stretched over…and like every other dog, stuck his fricking head out the window! _Why me?_ The people start to whisper more as snickers and laughter sounded louder around me. A small little girl giggled as she opened up the window and stuck her little blonde head out the window. Her mother blushed deeply and tried to pull her out, but to no avail. And as if by cue all the children on the whole bus stuck their heads out the window. Inuyasha pulled back in the bus and looked at me brightly. A smile stretched across his face as his huge canines poked out.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed happily, huge contradiction to his pouting. Weird. Is he bipolar? "Try this! It is so much fun! Really!"

I blushed a deeper red. My face would have made a tomato angry! But of course Inuyasha didn't seem to notice this and just stuck his head back out the window. I shielded my red face until I heard a strange voice exclaim something that made me look up.

"Ok!" A teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes stood up. "I don't care what you think of me! I want to do it!" and then, like a freak of nature, _And yet, where do I have anywhere to judge…,_ stuck his head out of the window. The girl besides him who I figured to be his girlfriend giggled and followed his lead, sticking her red haired head out the window. All the other teenagers (besides me of course) looked at each other and shrugged, before smiling widely and sticking _their _heads out the window. By now, half of the bus was looking out the window, so to say, but they were only the teens and children no adults. That was a good enough reason for me not to do this. im going to be mature and collected and not fall to the level of the children and teens.

This is what I least expected. A man who was the first to glare at me when Inuyasha stuck his furry little head out the window stood up and sighed heavily. He pulled the window down slowly and looked out the window, slowly peeking his head out until his whole face was lit up with smile and howling with excitement. Inuyasha was the first to start howling like a dog when he first stuck his head out the window. Another woman, one who was blushing madly got pulled out side by her overly eager daughter. I expected her to pull back in the bus and shun her daughter, but the mother just giggled like a school girl. Where am i? Crazy town?

One by one, the adults start to hesitantly poke their heads out the window. But the end result was always the same. They got their heads out the window, keeping quiet the first couple of minutes then slowly very slowly started to laugh, until they were completely cackling with delight. The dreary bus full of dreary looking people ended up turning into a complete freak bus full of freak people. And the best part, yes the best part, was the one who started this was a hanyo. A hanyo, who happen to say everyone hated him, started this huge pleasure fest…on a dreary bus in Tokyo!

Eventually, one by one, every single body had their head out the window howling like a mad dog. Inuyasha himself seemed to get the most fun out of the experience. I was left sitting all alone on the bus, thinking over all of this. Trying to make sense of what just happened, but nothing came to mind except a spark of a warm feeling in my stomach.

Inuyasha came back in. he was grinning like a mad man until he saw my face. He pursed his lips and held out a clawed hand. I stared at and gingerly put my palm to his only to be yanked suddenly until my head was out the window. I didn't realize what was happening till the cold breeze hit my face. It felt like I could let the whole world blow away in the wind. I never felt so free except when I was on a running Inuyasha's back. The feeling was so exhilarating and soothing I just couldn't help myself when I let out a happy howl which was accompanied by Inuyasha's dog like bark.

We stayed like that the whole time of the trip. When the bus slowed down at our stop I sighed sadly. Our little experiment as to call it was over. When we stepped off the bus, a chorus of cheers bid us farewell as we stepped off the now exciting and playful bus. My brown eyes shifted to Inuyasha. Throughout this whole time of sticking his head out the window, his hat stayed on. Not only was kind of funny, but also a miracle in its own self. I was also surprised by his expression. It wasn't his usual scowl or smirk of self-centeredness…it was a smile of pure joy. It made him look so care free and joy full. I just couldn't help myself as I too smiled.

As we stared out trip to the store to pick some supplies for my mom, I ran the memory of what just happened over and over again in my head. It's like, almost. I think. Maybe, everyone has a bit of dog in them. I giggled at the thought. that is until i saw Inuyasha chasing after a car..._Oh god? Why me_?

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this._ this story also came from my stupidness.**

**Jelly: **SOOOO, Inuyasha? do you like it here?**  
**

**Inuyasha: **Why is your room have so many monkeys in it, wench. *Holds up pillowpet monkey name Steve***  
**

**Jelly: ***Grabs steve back and holds tightly* Because monkey are fricking cool, foo!**  
**

**Inuyasha: **Your stupid.**  
**

**Jelly: **I KNOW! YOU WANT SOME!  
*Starts chasing Inuyasha with stupidness in the form of a stupid looking cookie***  
**

**Inuyasha: ***runs into living room* No way Wench!**  
**

**Jelly: ***Follows Inuyasha to living room, but stops when see Miroku* Miroku! stop raiding my fridge!**  
**

**Miroku: **But why? there are so many delicacies in this cold box.**  
**

**Jelly: **-_- Its called a "fridge"... *stupid***  
**

**Sango: **Does your cat transform too? *holds up Sneakers (my cat)***  
**

**Jelly: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I GIVE UP! IM GONNA GO WATCH SOUL EATER ON MY NOOK!**  
**

**Sesshomaru: **Traitor.**  
**

**Jelly: **o_O FLUFFY! *runs up. takes sesshomaru's fluffy thing then runs away while eating stupid looking cookie* Mine now sucker! hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


End file.
